Zom-Bats
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Token |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. |flavor text = Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants. }} Zom-Bats are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. They can be made by Witch's Familiar, Immorticia's signature superpower. They cost 3 to play (only when they are Bounced or Conjured) and have 2 /1 . They have the Amphibious trait, and their ability draws a card every time they do damage to a plant. Origins They are based on bats, mammals of the order Chiroptera with their forelimbs adapted as wings. Their name is a portmanteau of "zombie," referring to the side they are on, and "bats," the real-life animals they are based on. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |1 }} Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Zom-Bats can essentially be seen as an early-game Kite Flyer, trading survivability with a little more strength. Any basic strategies about drawing cards with Kite Flyer should apply to Zom-Bats too, although they will not be able to survive one attack due to their low health. You could play them in front of a plant with no strength like or , as Zom-Bats will be able to land a free strike on that plant without being destroyed, but this is only a temporary solution due to the majority of those plants having Team-Up; boosting this zombie should be the primary tactic. Since they are a pet zombie, they can be used with Cat Lady and Zookeeper for some synergy, and because Immorticia's superpower is a pet trick as well as Zom-Bats themselves, these zombies can activate their ability twice. Against Zom-Bats are no threat by themselves, but their ability proves them a bit annoying, since your opponent will draw a card if Zom-Bats faces combat against a plant. Do not play any plant that can't fight back to block this zombie (with the exceptions of , , and Hothead), as they will just give your opponent free cards. Also, unless Zom-Bats are boosted, refrain from playing an overly strong one as well, as it will just be a perfect target for a potential Rocket Science. If you don't want Zom-Bats to give your opponent a card, remove them with a simple damaging card like Banana Bomb or Berry Blast, or Bounce them. While you could just take those hits yourself and stall since Zom-Bats' ability does not activate if they hurt you, things could go south quickly if you don't keep track of your health or if your opponent decides to boost Zom-Bats. AI opponents will usually play this immediately if they have it, even if you don't play any plants. Gallery ZomBatsNewStat.jpg|Zom-Bats' statistics ZBCard.png|Zom-Bats' card Zom-Bats (Card).png|Zom-Bats's card image Witch bat body.png|Zom-Bats' body texture Witch bat wing.png|Zom-Bats' wing texture HD Single Zom-Bat.png|HD single Zom-Bat Zombatsattacking.png|Zom-Bats attacking FrozenZom-BatsPvZH.jpg|Zom-Bats frozen Witch.PNG|Zom-Bats with the Frenzy trait Overshoot Zombats.png|Zom-Bats with the Overshoot trait ZomBatsBullseye.jpg|Zom-Bats with the Bullseye trait UntrickableBats.jpg|Zom-Bats with the Untrickable trait WhackAZombatman.PNG| being played on Zom-Bats SecretAgentZomBats.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Zom-Bats GivingtheBatsaHealthyTreat.jpg|Healthy Treat being played on Zom-Bats HavingBatsfordessert.jpg|Devour being played on Zom-Bats RockBats.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Zom-Bats IcebergBats.jpg| being played on Zom-Bats BatshavingBrains.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being played on Zom-Bats Old Zom-Bats.png|Zom-Bats' statistics Zombat Card.png|Zom-Bats' card See also *Immorticia *Witch's Familiar Category:Undroppable cards Category:Pet cards Category:Tokens Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Aquatic zombies